


No Love Lost

by Mount_Seleya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Snark, bottom!Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mount_Seleya/pseuds/Mount_Seleya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I was implying company of a more, ah, </i>private<i> nature," Snape whispered.</i> Plotless Snack hate sex set during OOTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Love Lost

**Author's Note:**

> If memory serves, this was written sometime in mid-2007, a few months before DH saw its release. Thus the reason Sirius's bedroom walls aren't described as being plastered with girly posters. 
> 
> It's been languishing on my hard drive since and is probably a little rougher around the edges than subsequent stuff I've written.

The bedroom door closed behind Black, shutting out the dull, droning chatter of the Order suppering downstairs. With a heavy sigh, he let his back fall against the door, bringing a hand up to stroke his stubbled jaw.  
  
A sudden harrumph from the corner of the room startled him out of his thoughts. There stood Snape, blending almost seamlessly into the shadows in his night-dark robes, his arms crossed over his narrow chest.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Black demanded angrily. "I thought I told you to leave! You said your bit at the meeting. There's no reason for you to still be sneaking around my house!"  
  
"There isn't?" Snape asked, arching an eyebrow in a disturbingly suggestive manner.  
  
Weathered floorboards creaked under Black's feet as he advanced toward Snape. "You told the Order all there was to report," he said, glaring down at the shorter man. "If you're just here to rub it in some more how easy I've got it, puttering about the house all day, you already made your point in front of everyone. You can get lost now."  
  
"You mistake my intent," Snape replied smoothly. "I merely thought that you might enjoy a little society, as it were, seeing as how you have been shut in with only a hippogriff and your dear mother's portrait these past months."  
  
Black couldn't keep himself from letting out a rough laugh. "Thanks, Sniv, but I've had guests enough. I don't have a sudden need to spend any more time with the likes of _you_ than I absolutely must. Now get out — _I mean it_."  
  
Seizing Snape by the shoulders, Black attempted to force him toward the door, but the man slipped out of his grasp easily. He manoeuvered around Black, and, just as Black caught hold of him again, took a strategic step backwards. The two of them ended up face-to-face, Snape's back pressed against the door, Black holding him firmly in place.  
  
"I was implying company of a more, ah, _private_ nature," Snape whispered. "Or have you already forgotten last week?"  
  
It was apparent from the angry shade of red that Black turned that he hadn't. Snape gave him a satisfied smirk, then abruptly lunged forward, silencing whatever retort Black was readying by crushing their lips together.  
  
Both of them were nearly breathless when they finally broke apart. "On the desk," Black ground out, nodding toward an antique-looking piece of furniture with a dusty red desk blotter spread over its surface.  
  
"There is a bed not two steps from here," Snape observed dryly a moment later, leaning back against the desk.  
  
"I meant the other way around, Snape," Black huffed shortly. "I don't want to —"  
  
"See my face?" Snape interjected, stealing an accusatory glare back at Black as he turned and bent over the desktop. "No, I suppose that wouldn’t let you keep up the illusion that you are about to bugger someone else, now, would it?"  
  
"This is my house, Snape, and we fuck where I say we fuck," Black responded in a low growl, trying to sound commanding, despite the fact that it was difficult to think straight with how restrictive his trousers had begun to feel.  
  
"Very well," Snape replied, pillowing his head on his forearms.  
  
Black hitched up Snape's dark robes until they were bunched around his waist. Underneath the man had on nothing but boots, socks, and a pair of Muggle-style pants, which Black quickly pulled down with a fierce tug.  
  
"Cutting right to the chase this time, are we, Black?" Snape said as his cheeks were pried apart. "How very _romantic_. I see you are not so seasoned a lover as the rumours of your libertine youth would suggest."  
  
"Spare me your sarcasm, Snape," Black laughed. "We both know a little experience is better than none."  
  
Snape was secretly grateful to hear the sound of Black fumbling for his wand followed by a muttered incantation. Then the wand landed on the desk with a clatter, and two calloused, barely-slick fingers shoved into him abruptly.  
  
Black gave his fingers a few perfunctory twists before withdrawing them. With his clean hand, he worked open the buttons of his fly and guided himself into position, then rammed into Snape with a single hard thrust. Snape gripped the far edge of the desk and made a choking noise, sucking in shallow, startled breaths.  
  
Taking Snape's bony hips in a firm grip, Black immediately established a fast, brutal rhythm.  
  
"Control your angle!" Snape snapped at him suddenly. "You fuck with all the finesse of a randy teenager!"  
  
"I'd shut my mouth if I were you, _Snivellus_ ," Black replied, punctuating the warning with a particularly vicious thrust. "Unless you want the entire Order hearing how much you love taking it up the arse."  
  
"Ah, yes, but don't you wish them to know that we've laid aside our differences and reached a special understanding? If only your dear godson could see how _deeply_ you are burying the hatchet in 'Snivellus' right now."  
  
"Shut up, Snape!" Black bellowed furiously. "I don't want to hear another bloody word out of your ugly gob!"  
  
"I think I shall have to moan a little louder," Snape goaded. "Let Potter know how the negotiations are proceeding."  
  
A calm inner voice told Black not to take the bait, but the dark, seething fury holding the rest of his brain in its thrall won out. Digging his fingers harder into the pale hips, he snarled, "So help me God, Snape!"  
  
"Oh, God — _yes!_ — fuck me, Sirius, _please_ ," Snape moaned in a loud, silky purr, delivering his pseudo-sex babble with the precision of an actor who had studied his lines well as he arched up off of the desktop dramatically.  
  
Black slammed into Snape so hard that the man's pelvis smacked the edge of the desk with an audible _crack_. "I said shut up!" he barked, twisting a hand into Snape's lank, tangled black hair and yanking his head back violently.  
  
Snape's head arched at a break-neck angle, his mouth opening and closing like that of a water-deprived fish, Black took the opportunity to fix his teeth upon the narrow band of skin left exposed by the man’s high collar.  
  
"Get away from me!" Snape hissed, feeling Black's breath hot against his ear. "You pant like a dog in heat!"  
  
"You take it like a bitch!" Black retorted, knitting his fingers more tightly in Snape's hair.  
  
"Stop tearing out my hair and put your hand to better use!" Snape demanded.  
  
The hand which wasn't clutching Snape's head obligingly wormed its way between his body and the desk. Though he had little leeway to move, Snape nonetheless found himself consciously rocking forward into Black's encircling fist, which suited Black just fine, since it meant he didn't have to do much work himself.  
  
Snape soon came with a shudder and a soft gasp. After a few more shallow, erratic thrusts, Black followed, letting forth a litany of half-intelligible curses as his pent-up anger and hatred coursed out of him in a glorious rush.  
  
Black's heart was still hammering when he withdrew from Snape a minute later. The other man quickly pulled up his underwear, then pushed up off of the desk, his heavy robes settling back down around his ankles effortlessly.  
  
A smug grin spread across Black's face as he watched Snape stumble slightly as he made his way to the door, tugging his collar up to conceal the livid, crescent-shaped bruise that had blossomed on his neck.  
  
"You can try to hide the evidence, Snivvy, but I expect they've all heard you screaming your lungs out downstairs," Black said, belatedly tucking himself back into his trousers and rebuttoning the fly.  
  
Snape shot Black a cold scowl. "You half-wit," he hissed. "I Silenced the room long before you arrived. Self-preservation is not something a Gryffindor can be trusted to exercise in any measure. Although I dare say you would have still found any excuse to brutalise me even if you had known there was no need to keep quiet."  
  
"Oh, please," Black scoffed with an insouciant shrug. "Don't pretend you didn’t enjoy yourself. I probably didn't even need to waste my time tossing you off — bet you could've gotten off on all the sarcasm alone."  
  
"Shall I see you again next week at the same time?" Snape asked, smirking as his hand curled around the doorknob. "I suppose that should be sufficient time for your glacial wit to prepare a few pointed remarks of its own."  
  
Snape was gone from the room before Black could marshal his tongue to answer in the affirmative.


End file.
